Eine der 7 Sünden
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: Tja, ein kleiner nicht ganz ernstzunehmender OneShot. Anscheinend ist mir die Hitzewelle doch etwas zu Kopfe gestiegen...lol Es geht jedenfalls um James und Lily und eine Zaubertrankstunde.


Hey! Nachdem wir neulich in Ethik das Thema „Sünden" hatten, bin ich auf die Idee von diesem One-Shot gekommen. Er ist relativ kurz, aber mir gefällt er sehr gut. Nun würde ich gerne eure Meinung dazu wissen. Also, reviewt ganz fleißig. Liebe Grüße, Lily

Es war ein ganz normaler Schultag im Frühling. James, der mit seinen Freunden nun die siebte Klasse besuchte, saß in Professor Slughorns Klassenraum und rührte gelangweilt in seinem Kessel. Plötzlich klatschte Professor Slughorn in seine Hände: „ So, ich hab eine gute Nachricht für euch. Ich möchte mit euch diese Stunde einen äußerst interessanten Selbstversuch starten. Ich habe einen Trank gebraut, der eine der sieben Sünden, in dem Trinker wachruft."

„Und welche soll das sein, " unterbrach ihn Sirius genervt. „Womöglich die Geilheit?" Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über sein hübsches Gesicht.

„Exakt…ähm allerdings würde ich den Begriff „Wollust" vorziehen. Ich möchte, dass ein Junge und ein Mädchen diesen Trank einnehmen, damit wir die verschieden Wirkungen analysieren können. So, wer meldet sich freiwillig? Nein, sie nicht Mr Black. Sie verkörpern diese Sünde schon ohne dass man ihnen einen Trank einflößen muss."

Mit einem leisen „ach menno" nahm Sirius seine Hand wieder runter.

„Ach kommen sie schon, nicht so schüchtern. Es kann wirklich nichts passieren. Sie werden aller höchstens ein wenig „Verlangen" empfinden, soweit die Testpersonen sich nicht zueinander hingezogen fühlen. Wie wäre es denn mit ihnen Miss Evans? Sie sind doch so ein vernünftiges Mädchen, sie werden sich doch vor so einer Kleinigkeit nicht drücken. Ja? Fein. Ich wusste doch, dass ich das richtige Bild von ihnen habe. Immer angagiert. Schöne Sache."

Lily hatte nicht mal die Chance ihm zu widersprechen.

„So, und wer tut seinem altem Professor noch einen Gefallen. Wie wäre es mit ihnen Potter? Sie haben doch sowieso nichts anderes als Quidditch im Kopf. Ich bin echt gespannt, wie dieser kleine Test auf sie wirken wird. Was sie wollen nicht? Das könnte ihre Note um einiges verbessern, und ein guter Notendurchschnitt ist ja sooooo wichtig, wenn man Auror werden will."

Mit diesen Worten hatte Slughorn letztendlich auch James „überzeugt". So mussten sich James und Lily widerwillig gegenüber stellen und bekamen beide einen großen Becher „Wollust" eingeflößt. Die ganze Klasse johlte, als James laut verkündete, dass die Sünde gar nicht mal so übel schmeckte. Nachdem sie beide den Becher geleert hatten, warteten alle gespannt auf die Wirkung des Trankes. Schließlich war es nichts Neues, dass Lily und James sich abgrundtief verabscheuten.

„Und, " fragte Slughorn gespannt. „Spüren sie schon etwas?"

„Mir ist ein wenig schwindelig, " antwortete Lily. Im nächsten Moment schaute sie James an und er sie. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie wunderschön seine warmen braunen Augen waren. Plötzlich verspürte sie einen Drang ihm näher zu kommen. Viel näher…

„Och, wie langweilig. Die machen ja gar nichts." Sirius war der erste, der die Geduld verlor. Allerdings musste er bereits seine Worte in den nächsten zwei Sekunden zurücknehmen. Lily sprang plötzlich auf James zu, fing an ihn stürmisch zu küssen und riss ihn zu Boden. So verschwanden die beiden hinterm Lehrerpult. Schnell waren alle Schüler von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen und bildeten einen Kreis um das sich auf dem Boden wälzende „Pärchen". Es wurde geklatscht und gejohlt. Nur Professor Slughorn war nicht so zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis des Experimentes. „Auseinander!" schrie er panisch. Was würde wohl McGonagall sagen, wenn sie sehen würde, wie zwei Schüler ihres Hauses sich wegen ihm so aufführten. „Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew, bitte helfen sie mir, die beiden voneinander zu trennen. Während Peter und Remus den total glücklich grinsenden James durch den halben Klassenraum schleiften und ihn mit Remus Pullover notdürftig an seinen Stuhl fesselten, warf sich Sirius, Lily „die Wildkatze" Evans (so nannte er sie nach diesem Vorfall) über die Schulter und brachte sie durch ein frisches Bad im Schwarzen See wieder zur Vernunft. James lief den restlichen Tag mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht rum und brabbelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin: „Sie hat mich geküsst, sie liebt mich, wir werden heiraten und Kinder kriegen." Zum Glück bekam Lily von diesen Plänen noch nichts mit, da sie Dank Sirius mit einer dicken Erkältung im Bett lag.


End file.
